Blood or Honey
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Alice is a vampire. She has waited so long to seduce the brunette human, she's been watching for weeks and Halloween seems like the perfect opportunity./Bellice/Femslash/AU


[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] This is a re-post. Several people have asked about this story. I hope you'll enjoy a darker Alice. I loved writing her like this.

My story **Tinkerbell's Dungeon** has been nominated in the Fandom Choice Awards. Please vote for me, if you enjoyed reading that story as well

_****Blood or Honey****_

I check my reflection in the mirror above the sink while I wash my hands carefully under the warm water, trying to ignore the artificially scent of the soap when I rub it over my pale skin. The face that stares back at me is beautiful, the face of a seductress, of a woman who came here for just one purpose.

I add another layer of lip gloss on my full bottom lip, curving it up to a crooked smile when I allow myself to think about how much its color resembles blood. Fresh, delicious crimson colored warm blood.

The venom automatically floats in my mouth, and I swallow it back, pulling my brush out of my handbag to arrange the jet-black curls of my hair a bit differently.

My fingertips wipe a bit of the concealer away from under my eyes, exposing more of the purplish bruises underneath the make-up. I would try to hide them otherwise. People would consider them ugly, but tonight is different. Tonight is the only night when I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not.

The outfit I have chosen to wear fits my mood perfectly. It's all black, cool smooth leather that forms a contrast to my pearly white skin, exposing just a hint of my cleavage leaving enough to the fantasy.

_Tonight is all about fantasy…_

I hear one of the toilet doors opening behind me, the girl who comes out of it dressed into a Cleopatra costume. Her eyes framed by tones of light, pearly blue eye-shadow. Her own scent is almost completely covered by her disgustingly sweet perfume.

Why do women buy this kind of stuff anyway?

"Wow," she calls out when she's next to me, the fake gold bracelets around her wrist touching against my bare forearm.

"Those are some pretty cool contacts you are wearing. Where did you get those?"

"Ebay," I mumble, stuffing my shit back into my handbag. I force myself to take a deep unnecessary breath through my nose.

"Enjoy the party."

"You too,"

_You have no idea how much I will…_

The dance floor is crowded, filled with dozens of people that smell of stale beer and sweat. I can hear the heartbeat of the guy next to me increasing when he bumps his ass against his lover's crotch. I ignore the looks I'm getting from both, the men and the women when I slowly start rocking my hips to the rhythm of the music. Now and then someone tries to touch me…but when I narrow my eyes at them they instantly shrug back. Most humans have a pretty strong survival instinct. They fear what they don't know and nothing is stranger than a vampire pretending to be a vampire.

I smell her even before I turn my head to take a look at her. Warm, spicy cinnamon combined with fresh cut orange blossoms. Her scent is entering my nostrils and it's probably a good thing that it's overpowered by all the other odors in the room because otherwise it would be too difficult to hold back.

_Patientice…_

She is leaning back against the wall, her right hand cramped around the martini glass in her hand while she takes small sips from her drink. The alcohol is sending a wave of warmth straight to her cheeks, coloring them into a bright red under her thick make-up. I have watched her buy it together with the fake fangs she has adjusted with sweetly sticky glue.

_I will have to make her remove them before we kiss…_

When I walk over to her I can almost feel my own heart starting to beat in my chest but I know it's just the excitement, that and the faint memory of my human life. It's been over for so long now and I don't really remember anything about it. Just the frantically beating of my heart and the thirst, the thirst that never stopped since the night I woke up into this new existence over eighty years ago.

When she notices me staring at her she instinctively pulls her hair over her shoulder, trying to hide behind it as if the brown curls were a veil of thin silk. I bet they'd feel even smoother against my fingertips than the precious material.

_Soon…_

"Hi," I whisper, placing my hand on her left shoulder. She raises her head again and for the first time her brown eyes met mine. Such a beautiful, deep, rich color, I think while she blinks a bit to get an eyelash out of the corner of her eye. She is not used to wearing so much mascara like she does tonight.

"Hi," I love the shyness in her voice. It's so much her, just her. I have waited to talk to her for weeks and now that the moment has come I have trouble composing myself from throwing a thousand questions at her at the same time.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's a bit too crowded here for my taste, and I'm not that fond of dancing, especially not in those."

I look down to her high heels, fighting the urge to run the tip of my tongue from her slim thigh down to her black painted toenails.

"Your costume is sexy. The ruby color looks lovely with your skin."

She blushes again, what increases the orange blossom component of her scent so much that I can almost taste it in my mouth.

"Thanks, I like yours as well. I've never seen contacts in such a shade before. They are so dark that I can't even see your pupils against the iris."

"All for the true vampire-like look. We should go out hunting together and try to bite some human necks as long as the night is still young."

She giggles a bit, throwing her hair over her shoulder to expose the reddish bite marks she has painted on her temptingly snowy neck. I see the vein pulsating against the thin layer of skin on her jugular and my mouth fills with fresh venom when I think about kissing her there, softly at first, tenderly until she relaxes completely in my arms. Then I'd bite down, suckling and lapping on her sweetly blood until the last drop of it is swallowed, solving its purpose to ease the burning in my throat.

Another song starts playing, and I take her hand to blow a soft kiss over her dainty knuckles, rubbing my thumb over her pulse point for a split second.

"Would you give me the honor of this dance, my lovely?" I ask her, looking admiringly at how she sucks her lower lip nervously between her teeth while I speak.

For a moment she seems to hesitate, it's obvious she really detests dancing, and I highly doubt she has ever danced with another woman before. Maybe I should have suggested something else instead of the dance. But no, I want to feel at least a tiny bit of her now, right now. I have already waited so long.

"Yes," she whispers, following me over to the dance floor where I instantly wrap my arms around her delicate waist to pull her closer. She puts her hands around my neck, cringing a bit when she feels the coldness of my skin for the first time.

"You are freezing. Have you been out in the cold too long?"

"Way too long. Maybe you could be so nice and try to help me warm up a bit."

Her mouth twitches before it eventually turns into a shy smile.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

_Trying?_

"And if I am?" I whisper back, running my fingertips up and down her spine, feeling her skin break out in goose bumps when I circle a bit over her bare shoulder blades.

"I'd say that would make me really nervous…somehow."

We continue dancing to the music, her hips pressing deliciously against mine. Her heart is pulsing hectically in her chest. I can sense she is nervous but also excited. She likes the thought of me flirting with her, even when she has no clue how to react to it.

"Are you here with your roommate?" I ask her curiously, already knowing that the curly head has disappeared with her boyfriend in a dark corner of the room, letting him stuck his slimy tongue down her throat. She is definitely not going to miss her gorgeous friend here when the two of us leave in a few minutes.

"She's busy with Mike. They are together now, I guess. Jess has tried to get lucky with him for so long now. I'm happy for her, but I have no clue how to get home now."

I smile at her, exposing my razorblade sharp teeth to her, letting my tongue move over the lip gloss on my mouth. It tastes like ripe cherries and I wonder if she would like that taste as well. I know that my venom tastes sweet to humans too. It's just another trick of my species to lure our prey in.

"I could drive you back to your apartment with my car but we would have to go now if you don't mind. Have to get up early tomorrow."

Twenty minutes later we are in front of her house and I'm proud that I have managed to not attack her inside the car on our ride there. Her scent is so alluring now, tempting and I try to concentrate on the others odors. The hairspray in her thick curls, the scented body lotion she has rubbed into her smooth legs and the cotton fabric of her underwear. She is not wet, not even a tiny bit but I'm planning on changing that pretty soon.

"We are there."

"Too bad," I mumble leaning over to her to rub off a bit of the glitter eye shadow that has crumbled from her cheekbone. "I really enjoy talking to you a lot."

"Thanks, I'm always so worried that people would find me boring. You know…small town girl and all the other prejudices."

"Don't worry. You were definitely the most…appealing…ahm, I mean interesting person at that party tonight."

She opens the door and I'm thankful for the fresh air that fills the car a heartbeat later. It's difficult to concentrate on my plan with her so close but I know I can do it.

I step out of the car, clearing my voice overly dramatic before I speak up again.

"Can I come up with you for a few minutes?"

"Why?"

_To seduce you and drink your blood afterwards…_

"Why?" she repeats her question a bit louder while I gently put a curl of her long hair behind her ear, brushing its shell with my fingertip as lightly as possible.

"Isn't that obvious? I want you."

"Want me,"

"Want you…so very much."

"I don't know what to do now."

"You could start by letting me kiss that pretty little mouth of yours." I whisper leaning a bit closer to her.

"Here?"

"Would you feel more comfortable in your own room?"

"Maybe,"

I follow her inside the building my hands shoved down into the pockets of my leather jacket. I can't touch her too much too soon, it would ruin everything.

"Would you like to drink something?"

_Yes, you…_

"Just some water please." I tell her, sitting down on the edge of a small couch. I take one of the pillows and cuddle it against my upper body.

"Are you still cold? I could give you a blanket, if you want one."

"Not necessary, but thanks," I mumble, taking the glass from her. She is standing in front of me, wiping from one leg to another before she finally kicks off her high heels. Without them she is just a head taller than me, almost fragile. I know that I look that way to humans, they think me weak because of my elfin like features. God, if they knew how wrong they are about my strength…

"Come closer to me, baby. I want to take a look at you."

She sits down next to me and sighes deeply.

"I'm sorry that I'm so nervous. You've probably expected something different according to the sexy outfit I'm wearing but that's really not who I usually am."

I lean forward, enjoying who she holds her breathe when I gently slip two fingers into her mouth to remove the ridiculous fangs.

"Just try to relax a bit. Have you had a boyfriend before…or a girlfriend?"

She shakes her head, and I cup her face in my left hand, licking my lower lip in anticipation before I brush my lips tenderly against hers.

For a split second she stiffens but then she parts her mouth a tiny bit and the first tiny drop of my venom pours over the tip of her tongue. As soon as she tastes it her heartbeat increases. I wait a few more seconds before I deepen the kiss a tiny bit. Her mouth is so incredibly warm against mine, her lips start trembling a bit when I gently move the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip. Then she parts her mouth to speak and I use the opportunity so slip my tongue into the amazing warmth that it is her mouth. I can still taste a slight hint of the alcohol but most of all her mouth is sweet, like ripe fruits and cane sugar. I wonder what her blood will taste like. I bet it's even more delicious.

Carefully I suckle her upper lip between my teeth, nibbling it a bit until a first barely audible moan leaves her throat. I pull back for a moment only to pull her closer against me for a second kiss a heartbeat later. Kissing her makes me feel so alive, the warmth, the pulsing of her heartbeat against my silenced chest…so very tempting.

"Bedroom," I whisper against her mouth before I kiss her a third time. Her heart is racing now, her pale skin is starting to sweat a bit and I can smell the beginning of her arousal when I inhale deeply through my nose. The scent of her lust is divine. I'm going to enjoy this a great deal.

When she guides me into her bedroom she almost stumbles over her shoes and I have to catch her from falling down on the ground. Maybe she is already a bit tipsy from the venom but I assume that it's probably more because she's so nervous.

"I don't really know what…how…I mean,"

I silence her with a soft kiss while my fingertips start fumbling with the zipper of her dress, letting it fall down her legs a few moments later. She has a lovely figure, lean but curvy in all the right places. I lean forward to cup both of her perky breasts in my hands, feeling her nipples pebble instantly from the temperature difference of my hands against the thin material of her bra.

"My hands are cold, I know." I whisper when I try to manipulate her over to the bed. This room is so crowded with her scent that I feel venom pour in my mouth again and between my legs. I want her, her and not just her blood I could have already had that a month ago when I saw her for the first time, buying this costume. She'd be such a magnificent immortal. If I manage to pull back before her heart stops beating I might be able to change her. Would I want that?

Her left hands circles over my cleavage and a pleasant shiver of lust runs down my spine like an electric current. I open the leather corsage, exposing more of my breasts to her eyes. Their color is darker now, her pupils dilated when she leans forward to caress one of the soft mounds with her lips, swirling her tongue deeper until she reaches the sensitive skin around my nipple. I open the rest of the corsage, letting it fall down behind me. When she closes her warm mouth around the hardened tip I groan, it feels so good. The heat of her lips while she suckles on my cold flesh, the warmth that seems to spread through each of my pores suddenly.

I want to touch her too, touch all of her. A bit too fast for a human I turn us around on the bed so that I'm cuddling against her from behind, opening the clasp of her bra while my lips gently brush over her neck. I pretend to bite her and she whimpers when I suckle the pearly white skin between my lips. Her skin tastes sweet and salty at the same time. I want to kiss every single inch of it over and over again.

"Relax, baby." I whisper into her ear, grazing its shell playfully with my teeth, enjoying how that instantly makes her heart beat faster in her chest.

My left hand fondles her breasts massages them gently while my other moves down her flat stomach in small circles, stopping right above the cotton fabric of her panties. Slowly, as slowly as I can I lower my fingers letting them touch lightly over her pubic bone and her entire body goes ridged in my arms. Her hips automatically buck forward against my fingers. Her body craves for my touch, for more of it and there is so much more to come.

Gently I move my forefinger over the thin material feeling how it gets damp under my caresses. Eventually I slip the tip of my finger underneath the fabric to touch her without any barrier for the first time. The skin is smooth and silky, moist against my fingertips when I run them up and down between her folds a bit. She moans and I suck at the hollow of her throat trying not to break the thin skin while my thumb brushes gently over the little pearl above her entrance. My fingers glide up and down her outer lips, feeling the warm, slick essence pouring over them when I continue rubbing the pulsating nub of her clit in lazy circles.

"I want you…," I whisper against her neck before I suck her skin between my lips again, admiring the beautiful crimson half-moon I'm leaving on her. It's like I'm marking her as mine. She will be mine…all mine.

"I want you to touch me too."

She turns her head and kisses my mouth, her tongue toying teasingly against mine and I feel how the venom is soaking the lace of my thong completely now. It has been so long since I had sex with someone and she is like a dream come true, like the finest wine and the sweetest dessert all combined in one.

_She will be my dessert tonight too._

I pull down her panties and hold my breath when her fingers stroke over my flat stomach. I want them lower but she is so shy. Maybe I need to show her where she needs to touch me? My clit is throbbing now, aching for the gentle caress of her human fingers.

Then, finally she hooks her fingers into the sides of the thong to push it down my thighs so that I can kick it off. We are both naked now, the air filled with the musky and sweet scents of arousal. Right now it's even able to cover the odor of her blood and a smile flashes over my face when I realize that I really want her…her and not just the blood.

I take her hand in mine and guide it directly between my legs. When her fingers part my outer lips carefully a low whimper leaves my throat. My reaction seems to encourage her because she starts exploring me gently, her fingertips stroking my inner lips, circling a bit around my entrance before she eventually touches my clit for the first time. Fuck, this is so amazing. She doesn't have much experience that much is obvious but her touch is so tender, my body is craving it so badly.

_Her mouth, I want her mouth on me._

I kiss her lips, while I start fingering her again, realizing that she's even wetter now. Touching me is turning her on, and I moan against her warm lips when she dips one of her fingers into me. The heat that is radiating from her body is all consuming now.

"I want you to kiss me…where your fingers are touching me now. Please…oh please."

She hesitates but I swirl one of my own fingers through my folds and wipe it gently over her lower lip until she parts her mouth a bit.

"Hmm, it's…cold and sweet." she whispers huskily, licking off the rest of my essence from my finger.

"Yes, it's sweet…I taste sweet. You don't have to be afraid to taste me, my lovely."

She nods her head, and I close my eyes when she kisses her ways down my upper body, swirling her tongue over my belly button and my hipbones, leaving trails of liquid fire on my cold, marble-like flesh.

Then, finally, eventually her mouth is where I need it the most and I cry out, twisting my hands into the messy curls of her brunette hair to pull her closer against my moist flesh.

The tip of her tongue circles up and down between my folds, flickering against my clit until I have to bury my face against a pillow to bite into it when I feel my release floating through my body. She swallows a bit more of my wetness before she rests her head against my thigh.

"Was that okay for you?"

I grab her face roughly, slipping my tongue between her lips to groan at the sweetly taste of my own lust.

"That was wonderful, my lovely. You are wonderful. I'm so happy I met you tonight."

With a swift movement I roll us over again, parting her legs to caress the soft insides of her thighs with my fingertips. I hold her open with two of my fingers, taking a close look at the moist covered inner lips of her pussy. My lips brush gently against it, once…twice…a last time before I start lapping up her wetness like a man having been famished for weeks. Well, technically I'm thirsty and not hungry but still.

Her essence pours down my burning throat when I suckle one of her inner lips carefully into my mouth. She whimpers, and I start rubbing her clit with my middle finger and my thumb until her breath comes out in raspy moans.

I swirl my tongue around her entrance a bit, enjoying how more of her wetness gushes out of it when I flicker her sensitive pearl faster and faster. Her clit is pulsing against my thumb when I penetrate her with my finger, stopping when its tip touches against the barrier of her virginity. She is so fucking tight, her inner walls are cramping around my finger. I pull back a bit, licking over the little pearl above her entrance for a while before I start a second attempt. This time I don't stop, breaking the thin layer of skin so quickly that she doesn't even notice the pain. I on the other hand instantly smell the fresh blood from the tiny wound. If I pull my fingers out now I won't be able to control myself and I want to end this like I have planned on ending this.

However, I need to taste the crimson drops of her spilled innocence so badly now that I shove my tongue deeply into her pussy to find something very close to my personal heaven there. Her warm, slick wetness mixed up with the heavenly sweetness of her virgin blood. I swirl my tongue around making sure to lick off any rest of it.

Then her entire body goes ridged and her walls tighten around my tongue when her climax spreads through her. She sucks in her breath for a moment, groaning out loudly when she exhales again. I continue thrusting my tongue back and forth inside her velvety tightness, slurping and lapping on her while I roll her clit lightly between the tips of two fingers. The little pearl pulsates against them and a suppressed moan leaves her throat when I bring her to a certain second relief. When I feel her heartbeat slowing down again I stop licking her. Tenderly I kiss the inside of her thighs before I lean my head back against her flat stomach. Her hand twists into my short cropped hair, twisting it thoughtlessly around her fingers.

I turn my head to look at her. She's incredibly beautiful now. Her skin covered in pearly sweat and a deliciously past orgasm blush.

"Lovely," I whisper, circling my fingers down her bare forearm. I take her hand in mine to kiss her palm. Then I press my lips against her pulse point, swirling my tongue over it. The moment has come now –eventually.

"Your skin is still so cold…,"

I stop, sitting up straight in the bed to meet her brown eyes. They are full of questions and I'm not sure if I'm willing to answer just one of them.

"Why are you so cold?"

"I have some problems with low blood pressure."

"Hmm, I see. She stands up from the back, making me see the little tattoo on her left hipbone for the first time. Something in Latin is carved into her skin with dark blue ink.

_Etiam in morte, superest amor_**—**In death, love survives. How very fitting for the situation we are currently in.

She returns with a small mirror, sitting down next to me. Her eyebrows are pulled together and she nibbles her bottom lip nervously.

"You have a mirror image."

"I have what?"

"A mirror image…see, there is your face, right next to mine. I had assumed that you wouldn't have one. At least that's what all the books are saying."

I hug her from behind, letting my fingertips move up her spine very slowly while I swirl my tongue over the shell of her ear, suckling her earlobe playfully, pretending to bite it.

"You know, don't you?" I whisper softly. "You know, what I am."

"Yes,"

"Say it, out loud. Say it."

"A vampire,"

I kiss her neck and wonder if she's going to freak now. If she starts yelling I will have to break her delicate neck in order to silence her. It's not something I'd enjoy doing. If I kill her that way I won't have much time to drink her blood before it turns cold in her veins.

She doesn't panic—such a good girl. Maybe she is still dazzled from the endorphins in her system. I really enjoyed pleasuring her a great deal. The taste of her lust was a true gift from the gods above.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm a monster?"

"No, I'm not."

"But I could kill you now."

"I know. You won't do it. I am not afraid of you. I trust you."

_Trusting a vampire, what an odd thing to do…_

"Please, bite me,"

"That will kill you. Are you somehow desperate to die?" I murmur against her skin, running my nose over her throat. The scent of her blood is so mouthwatering.

"Please, bite me. I know, you won't kill me, now. If you'd planned on doing that you could have done it in the corner of the club or in the car."

"I know." Or I don't. None of my previous victims has reacted in such a way to me like she does. She's taking me by surprise and that hasn't happened to me in a very, very long period of time.

I inhale deeply and sink my teeth into the thin layer of skin in front of me, cutting through it as if it were fragile vellum. A heartbeat later her bloods pours over my lips, into my mouth, down my aching throat. As soon as the first drops pour down the burning pain lessens instantly. My instincts take over, while I try to suck gently and not too fast. I want to savor her deliciousness as long as I can.

My left hand caresses her hair while low moaning noises escape her throat. I think about how similar they are to those she made when I made her cum with my tongue and my fingers and suddenly I'm all wet again between my legs. I want this again, her mouth on me…her fingers. The throaty groan of hers reaches my ear again and I do what I have never done before. I pull back so abruptly that I almost choke on the last rest of the crimson liquid in my mouth.

Her eyes are closed now, her heartbeat slowed down so that I can barely hear it when I press my head against her chest.

"I will stay here with you." I tell her, unsure whether she's able to hear me now. The venom starts spreading through her system. She whimpers now, the burning has started. I've made it. In a few hours, maybe a few days, I'm not completely sure about that she will be like me.

"I will stay with you." I whisper again, putting a wisp of her sweaty hair out of her face. My fingers search for a Kleenex to carefully wipe off her make-up, removing the mascara and the glitter eye shadow.

She won't need any of that when she'll wake up again. It won't be necessary to pretend what she is, what she probably always was destined to become.

_A vampire_


End file.
